LA ROCOLA DE LOS CABALLEROS
by Athena Chibi
Summary: Los caballeros dorados asisten a una fiesta en la mansion Kido don de estarán los 5 de bronce y Athena, además de que jugaran un muy buen rato gracias a una rocola


**¡ALELUYA¡ Ustedes se preguntarán que ¿que hago con esta historia** **y no actualizo mi otra historia? Bueno les diré la verdad mis musas me quitaron la inspiración y nomás no quieren volver _ pero hice un fic debido a esta hermosa fecha llamada Año Nuevo. Esto es un pequeño delirio mío pero espero les guste. ¡FELICES FIESTAS¡**

**Aclaraciones: Negrita Flash Back.**

_Cursiva: Pensamiento. _

"_Cursiva y comillas": "Canción"_

Sasha, Tenma y Alone pueden viajar en el tiempo y en un universo alterno son hijos de Seiya y Saori. Ellos viven en un mundo paralelo Todos los caballeros de la generación de Saint Seiya original están muertos y los tres ya mencionados los conocen cuando viajan en el tiempo. Aquí en mi historia Sasha, Tenma y Alone no son personajes de The Lost Canvas. Y uno que otro caballero que conocen que no está muerto. Aparecerán personajes de otras series y videojuegos vistiendo algunas armaduras de bronce y plata. Sasha y Tenma son novios pero nadie lo sabe además que cambie un poco la historia y Yuzuriha no es la santa de la Grulla si no la del Fénix y Sasha es la amazona de la Grulla además de que su maestro fue Ikki pero sigue siendo Athena pero después se vera el porqué.

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece le pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la TOEI. _

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

La rocola de los Caballeros de Bronce.

Era de noche en la mansión Kido. Los 5 caballeros de Bronce, Los 12 Caballeros Dorados, El Patriarca Shion, Marín, Shaina y el Pequeño Kiki estaban en compañía de su diosa Athena esta navidad. Todos reían e incluso bromeaban entre ellos, tanta era la felicidad de todos que Seiya y los otros 4 Caballeros de Bronce propusieron jugar con su rocola y les explicaron a los demás como jugar.

-Es sencillo miren hacen una pregunta, tocan el botón- dijo Seiya señalando a un pequeño aparato de música con un botón rojo.-Y aleatoriamente se reproduce una canción que responde a lo que preguntaron.- Terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

-Yo primero- dijo Shaina quien por cierto no tenia máscara al igual que Marín por petición de su diosa- ¿Quién es el más estúpido de los caballeros aquí presentes?.- Y el aparato "Contestó".

"_Este es el corrido del caballo blanco…"_

-Eso es una vil mentira.- Chilló indignado el Pegaso mientras todos reían a carcajadas sobre todo la cobra.

-Bueno sigo yo.- Dijo Milo- ¿Cual de todos los caballeros es el consentido de Athena?- Dijo mientras Athena sonrojaba y empezaba la canción.

"_Pegasus Fantasy, Dulce libertad porque, son tus poderes como el corazón, nadie te dañará…"_

Y todos estallaron en carcajadas menos Seiya y Saori los cuales estaban sonrojados y avergonzados.

-Muy bien sigo yo- Dijo Athena ahora furiosa y tomando el aparato preguntó- ¿Qué es lo que piensan las mujeres de Milo?.- dijo maliciosamente.

-Pues que van a pensar soy el caballero más sexy de toda la orden de Athena.- dijo arrogante pero empezó la canción.

" _Y yo la paso bailando, cantando logrando tanto, sin ti como estas imaginando…"_

Milo al escuchar esto se quedó de piedra y todos comenzaron a reír.-Ves Milo te lo dije.- dijo Athena divertida pero tocaron la puerta y Shiryu abrió la puerta y vio la gran sorpresa que se escondía de tras de esta.

-Hola a todos.- se escuchó una voz delicada y tierna con un poderoso cosmos acompañado de otros cosmos muy conocidos por ellos.

-Sasha, Tenma, Alone ¿como han estado?- dijo feliz Saori.

-Muy bien por cierto de que se reían- Preguntó Sasha con curiosidad.

-Es que jugábamos con nuestra rocola ¿quieren jugar?- Pregunto Seiya entusiasmado de ver a esos chicos de nuevo.

-Claro siempre jugamos a eso.- pero tocaron de nuevo la puerta de nuevo y eran los demás santos de Athena de la época de Sasha.

-Bien ya que estamos todos vamos a jugar con la rocola.- dijo Sasha alegre.

-Me toca.- dijo Yato de Unicornio pero luego sonrió con malicia y miró a Tenma.-¿Qué hacen Tenma y la señorita Sasha cuando están solos?- dijo malévolamente y tanto Seiya como el patriarca Sage, Ikki, Sísifo y Alone se tensaron.

Pero se escucho la canción.

"_Nossa, nossa. Asim vocé me mata. Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego…"_

Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar la canción.

Pero afortunadamente varios caballeros asi como la misma Saori pudieron retener a unos furiosos Seiya, Ikki, Sísifo, Yato, Sage, Hakurei e incluso a Alone. Si las miradas mataran Tenma estaría en el Yomotsu Hirasaka en ese momento.

-Ya cálmense por favor.- Pidió gentilmente Shun a lo que nadie pudo negarse.

-C-creo que me toca a mí.- Dijo temeroso Tenma al recibir varias miradas fulminantes de parte de los furiosos ya mencionados.

-¿Qué piensa Yuzuriha de Yato?- Peguntó malévolamente Tenma y Yuzuriha lo fulminó con la mirada al igual que Yato por meterla en sus estúpidas peleas pero aún asi se escuchó una canción.

"_No me vengas con un Tango llorón, que yo necesito ritmo, porque hay música en mi corazón y a mi no me da lo mismo, no vengas con un Tango llorón por que es muy fuerte aaah ahhh y si alguna vez te miré fue por que tuviste suerte"_

Al dejarse de oír la canción pudieron ver que Yato estaba en shocky Yuzuriha tenía cara de póker face. Además de que tanto Manigoldo como Death Mask se estaban ahogando de la risa.

-Sigo yo.- dijo Sasha divertida por la cara de sus amigos.- ¿Qué piensan de Sísifo sus ex novias?- Preguntó Sasha para vengarse de que Sísifo quisiera matar hace un momento a Tenma.

En eso tanto Kardia como Milo, Dohko, Death Mask y Manigoldo se echaron a reír al ver la cara de vergüenza de Sísifo pero en eso empezó una canción.

"_Inolvidable, asi me dicen mis ex amores…"_

Y después de esto todos miraron a Sísifo sorprendidos mientras el pobre solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Bueno, bueno ya me toca a mí.- dijo Manigoldo.- ¿Cuál es la canción favorita de Shion?- dijo Manigoldo y Shion lo miró con instintos asesinos. Pero el destino está en su contra y empezó la música.

"_Colegiala, colegiala, colegiala mi linda colegiala, colegiala no seas tan coqueta, colegiala ven dime que si"_

-Mira nada más lo que te tenias guardado Shion jajaja.- estalló en risas Manigoldo acompañado de los demás.

-Bueno es mi turno.-dijo Marín sonriente.- ¿Cuál es el baile favorito de Shaina?- Preguntó maliciosamente y miró a una Shaina con sed de venganza, en eso se empieza a reproducir la canción.

"_La mano arriba, cintura sola, da media vuelta, Danza Kuduro"_

-jajaja que bonito baile Shaina jajaja.- se burló Marín y Milo detenía a Shaina para evitar que cometiera un intento de asesinato.

-al fin me toca a mí.- dijo Seiya sonriente.-¿Shiryu a corrompido ya a Shunrei cuando el maestro Dohko no está en los cinco picos?- Terminó de decir y todos se taparon la boca menos Dohko que se puso demasiado serio y miro a Shiryu como diciéndole "si haz corrompido a mi pequeña florecita prepárate para morir" mientras Shiryu sudaba como puerco. En ese mismo momento empezó a escucharse una canción.

" Like a Virgin, Touched for the very first time, like a virgi…"

-¡NOOOOO!- Gritó Shiryu al mismo tiempo que destruía el aparato.

-Mi rocola- chillo Saori y miró a Shiryu con malos ojos. Pero luego vio como Shiryu era golpeado por Dohko mientras decía algo que sonó como "te mataré maldito, te cuide de niño y asi me lo agradeces"

Pero aun asi disfrutaron de la compañía de los otros y pasaron un feliz año nuevo.

Fin

Si acabé esto es para despedir este año y que empiece el 2013. Este fic está dedicado a Suki90 y a MiSAVIN16. Chicas gracias por apoyarme Y también por escribir historias tan geniales. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO. :D


End file.
